


you were my rock, never a stepping stone.

by inquisitioned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AGONIZED NOISES, Gen, I LITERALLY CAN'T, THEY'RE B R O T H E R S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You still got me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were my rock, never a stepping stone.

Stiles is so jittery after the flare that he can't really put the feelings into words. 

The last time he was that upset, felt a bone crushing, gut reaction of heartbreak, of the word _no_ rising so violently in his subconscious it shook him down to his toes, it had been when Matt was punching his dad in the sheriff's station. There'd been nothing he could do then, nothing but lay on the floor and watch, but when Scott was talking about wanting to kill himself, Stiles was damn sure he wouldn't miss the chance to _do something_ ever again. 

His world would be completely empty without Scott, period. They'd been best friends since they were four years old, when Stiles stole one of Jackson's crayons for Scott when his broke and Jackson shoved their faces in the dirt on the playground--he'd made Scott stop crying then, he'd made him stop crying during the divorce, when they sat together and read comic books on the roof of Stiles' house and he paced around and told Scott he'd get his dad arrested until he started laughing instead of sobbing, and god knows he would do literally everything in his power to stop him from going out with a bang, literally, right now. 

Or at least die trying. 

So when everything's said and done--when Lydia's stopped shaking against his arm, when Allison's asleep in her bus seat, Stiles slips in beside Scott, who's awake, and staring out the window. There's a twist of worry to everything--even if he knows it was just that damned motel (and Stiles will never stay in another motel _in his life_ ), there had to have been a grain of truth to it, or it wouldn't have affected him at all. If anyone knew about Scott not being sunshine all the time, it was Stiles--if anyone'd ever seen him at his worst, it was Stiles. But he did his best to bring him back up every time, just like Scott did for him when his world was upended and shaken for its lunch money when his mother passed away. 

He doesn't have to say anything when he sits--Scott turns to look at him, and Stiles reaches up and wraps an arm around his shoulders in the tightest one armed hug he can manage. It's dead silent for a couple seconds, before Stiles does speak up, finally, looking at the ground before turning a tiny, half cocked smile to his best friend, to his _brother_. "Still got me, man."

Scott stares at him for a minute, looking every bit as lost as he had out there with the flare in his hand, before his mouth quirks up into a small, familiar smile, and he claps Stiles' hand where it's on his shoulder. "I've always had you."


End file.
